


维纳斯的爱情

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 25





	维纳斯的爱情

夜空中肉眼可见的星星有7000颗，每一颗都是一个人不同的迷恋。我曾经以为我追求的那颗星星是无比纯粹的自由，而现在我才知道我真正离不开的是名为爱情的梏桎。

01

李东海第一次看见李赫宰，是在早秋一个晴朗的午后。那时李赫宰正坐在树荫下，描绘着儿童嬉闹的场景。他穿着纯黑的短袖T恤，外面披着灰色的帆布衬衫，衬衫的袖子卷到胳膊肘，露出白嫩却精壮的小臂。他抓着笔的手纤长而又有力，每一笔每一触落在纸上都无比坚定。李赫宰长得很好看，但让李东海驻足的不是他的样貌，而是他的神情。他的眼神是清冷的，脸上也一点也没有那种成人望向儿童的柔情，他就好像是一个不食烟火的人间看客，客观而又冷漠地描绘着人间的温情。李东海被这样一种神情迷住了，莫名的。

李东海第二次看见李赫宰，是在晚秋一个太阳刚刚落下的夜晚。李东海刚刚结束了大学里的课程，和同学一起来到学校附近的酒吧。那时，李赫宰正独自坐在窗边，桌上放着大杯的啤酒和两碟小菜。他似乎一点也不在意一个人，相反，他沉浸在自己的世界里很享受。他一个胳膊搭在椅子上，一个胳膊放在桌面，两条腿支开着，坐的很是不拘。时不时的,他拿起酒杯喝上几口，或是拿起筷子吃上几口小菜。他冷白色的皮肤书写着清心寡欲，可那丰满又如同火一般燃烧着的嘴唇，却明晃晃地勾引着人的欲望。很巧的，李赫宰斜前方有一个空着的两人桌，李东海挑了面对着李赫宰的那个位子坐下。有些喧嚣的酒馆里，李赫宰显得过于安静，但似乎正是因为这种独特，反而没有让他淹没在人群里。很明显，注意着李赫宰的并不止李东海一个。李东海看着一个婀娜丰满的少女脸颊带着红晕，鼓足了勇气拿着酒杯朝他走去。

“一个人吗？”女孩的声音十分甜腻。

李赫宰露出了一副被打扰到的不耐烦的表情，微微皱了皱眉，没有搭理。

“把我带回家吧，今天晚上。”李东海吃惊于女孩的露骨与胆量。

“我没钱。”李赫宰挑了挑眉，依然不带表情。他似乎是误以为女孩是那种烟花柳巷里的风尘女子，因此用没钱打发了人去。

“你误会了，我不是那种女人。我被你吸引住了，我想我爱上了你。”女孩变得有一些局促，有一些紧张，但也带着些许的期待。可在下一秒，这一点可怜的期待就被李赫宰无情地打破，碎了一地。

“滚！”这样的回应有些粗鲁，似乎不应该从他这样帅气且看起来文雅的人的嘴中说出。可似乎就是这样一种原始的粗犷给他带来一种居高临下的魄力，就像是站在山头俯视一切的雄狮，毫不掩饰地散发着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙，毫不在意地将少女的心踩在脚底。李东海看着少女气恼地转身离开，脸颊因为尴尬与愤怒烧得火红。而李赫宰似乎对于少女的离开满不在乎，他的神情里带着些许的厌恶，拿起酒杯喝了一口，方才找回自己的宁静，就是在这个时候，李东海对上了李赫宰的眼睛。

明明是平静而又冷漠的眼睛，却带着致命的侵略性，单凭着目光就能够在李东海的心里攻城略地。李东海有些惊慌地低下了头，许久没敢再看过去。等他再鼓起勇气看过去的时候，人已经走了，桌上只剩下空空的酒杯和还剩下一些的小菜。

02

这一次之后，李东海很久没有再看见他。李东海只当他是偶然投影到他湖心的一片云，虽然期冀着再一次偶然的相遇，但也没有因为可能再也不会碰见的想法而过分的郁郁寡欢。毕竟人生中充满着擦肩而过的遗憾，并不是所有的缘分都可以抓在手里。然而就是在来年春天的一个清晨，两个女大学生的对话又重新点燃了他想要结识李赫宰的欲望。

“听说赫宰前辈正在找人体模特。”一个短头发的女生说道，说完她咬了咬嘴唇，睫毛扑闪着，微微低下了头。

“你想要去吗？”另一个扎着马尾的女生转过头看了一眼身边的女孩，耸了耸肩，“还是别去了吧！他就是个木雕泥塑的菩萨，怕是没有一丁点的感情。”

“你一点也不考虑？”短发的女孩反问。

轮到扎马尾的女生咬了咬嘴唇，她没有再说话。

李东海并不知道赫宰这个名字，也不曾听说过赫宰前辈这个人。但他莫名其妙地就联系上了李赫宰的脸。那天下午回到宿舍，他思考了许久，然后朝舍友砸了一只袜子。

“呀！你知道赫宰前辈吗？”李东海装作毫不在意地问道。

室友嫌弃地用两个手指尖捏着把袜子扔到一边，然后说道，

“当然知道。我们学校的传说呀！当年他进来的时候报考的是金融系，因为他父母的要求。可后来到大二的时候，也不知道是想通了还是想不通了，不管不顾地转到了艺术系学画画。迷上他的男孩女孩都千千万，不过人家可是天上的神仙，谁都看不上。尽管毕业有两三年了吧，就连刚进学校的大一学妹都知道他。”

室友挑了挑眉看了李东海一眼，

“怎么？你也看上他了？我劝你别，爱上他只有受伤的份。不过你若非要不撞南墙不回头的话，听说他最近在找人体模特，你倒是可以试一试。”

“那他家在哪？我怎么找到他？”李东海踌躇了半秒，立马问道。

“谁也不知道他家在哪，总之他神秘的很。不过这次找模特，他好像是在宾馆里定了一天的房间，好像就是明天。”

李东海又向不同的人打探了好一会，才得到了酒店的地址和面试的房号。晚上他在健身房泡了3个多小时，回到宿舍洗了澡倒头就睡着了。

03

李赫宰是一个奇怪的人，这样的言论他不止一次从别人的口中听到。他挺认可这句评价的，是的，他是一个奇怪的人。

这偌大的世界拥有着那么多的灵魂，可偏偏绝大多都是千篇一律。出生后被引导着学习，学成后想着挣钱，再然后想着要成家，最后再繁育下一代。这些灵魂都背负着名叫社会的枷锁，心甘情愿地成为社会的奴隶。可李赫宰不愿意，他属于他自己，且只属于他自己。任何的枷锁他都不愿接受，他追求着的是最纯粹的自由。他是叛逆而又桀骜不驯的，他的灵魂站在世界之巅上冷眼俯视着众人，像俯视着一群没有没有灵魂、没有自我的玩偶。

李赫宰是在大二的时候决定选择绘画这条路的，没有人支持他。

“你不曾学过画画，现在太迟了！”他妈妈是这样说的。

“你从没有什么画画的天赋，你根本别想要出头。”他爸爸是这样说的。

可那又如何呢？李赫宰计较的并不是结果，只是当下，他想要去做了，他感到快乐了。很快，李赫宰搬出了家里，先是找了一个考试院暂住了下来。父母切断了他的经济来源，为了画画，他做过无数份兼职，打过无数份的小工。后来他被相中，做了一段时间的平面模特，那一双能够射入灵魂的眼睛使他名声大躁。纷至沓来的广告代言前扑后继地找来，那段时间，他倒是积累了不少的财富。当所有人都以为他将会往模特这一条路走下去的时候，他却又消失了，几乎是一夜之间。

李赫宰用积攒的钱买了城郊一处独栋的房子，四周种着高高的树木，仿佛把房子隔绝成另一个世界。房子有一间全透明玻璃的花房，他用做画室，也放着一些花花草草。这栋房子虽独自在城郊，却离李赫宰的大学也不是很远。他时常会在下午，在大学附近的花园里写生，或是在晚上，在某一间酒吧里默默独饮。没有什么人看过他的画，也没有人知道他到底画的好不好。迷恋他的人自认为他是个天才，唾弃他的人自认为他是个没有希望的疯子。

李赫宰觉得他既不是天才也不是疯子，他就是他自己而已。画的好与不好似乎并没有那么的重要，他只是在做他想做的事情。不用牵挂任何人、任何事，这个世界上独一份的李赫宰而已。

04

那一天议论的两个女生也都去了，不过似乎都没有得到李赫宰的满意，沮丧着个脸，眼睛里满是不解和委屈。

“你说他是不是有情感障碍？怎么能脱光了站在他的面前，他还好像是在看一件物品一般的冷冰冰。”短发的女孩说道。

“我们不就爱他这样吗？谁也得不到他的心，除了他自己。”马尾女孩叹了口气。

李东海是下一个进房间的，他深吸了一口气，松了松捏紧的拳头，打开了房门。李赫宰带着金丝框眼睛，翘着腿坐在床尾，双手撑在床上，也不起身，只是用眼神示意李东海走到他的面前。

李东海关上门的那一瞬间，甚至感觉到窒息。他的头发没有精心地打理，稍微有些乱蓬蓬的，额前的刘海微微遮住了眉毛，金丝框眼镜加深了他眼神的距离。冷白的皮肤显得他眼珠更黑，嘴唇更红。突然，他嘴角上扬了一下，  
“愣着干什么？脱呀？”他眉毛微微上挑，笑中带着似乎是他自己也没有注意到的与生俱来的色欲感。

李东海就站在李赫宰的面前，只有一米不到的距离。李赫宰的眼神只是在笑的那一瞬间很快地闪了一下光，随后就又如同寒冰一般等待着自己。李东海有些不自在地脱掉了上衣，却在脱下裤子的时候有了一丝的犹豫。是的，房间有限的空间和眼前带着致命魅力的男人，李东海的欲望就好像是滴入清水的粉红颜料，快速地扩散开，下身不受大脑控制地同欲望一起膨胀。

李东海面色犹豫却快速地看了李赫宰一眼，这人的脸上已经慢慢写上了些许的不耐烦。李东海狠了狠心，不管不顾地把裤子脱下。李赫宰站起来，朝他越走越近，然后就站在他的面前上下打量，像是在冷静地分析一件艺术品。李东海看出了他眼神中的满意，虽然悬着的心终于落地，却还是依旧噗咚噗咚地跳个不停。李赫宰的目光在李东海肿胀的下体停了一秒，随后看向他通红的脸，微微一笑，  
“没什么好害羞的，他们都这样。”

李赫宰指的是之前进来的所有人。是啊，李东海在心里感叹着，看着李赫宰却还能淡然处之的也只有李赫宰本人而已了。

“把衣服穿起来吧。出去告诉后面的人不要等了。明天，你来这个地址找我。”说着李赫宰递给李东海一张手写的地址。

05

李东海一早就到达了李赫宰给的地址，大门虚掩着没有关上，他犹豫了一下，推开门走了进去。走过小花园，就是李赫宰的玻璃花房。李赫宰正坐在花房里的椅子上，整理着桌子上的画笔。花房的地上放了很多的画，应该都是出自李赫宰之手。李东海站在花房门口，敲了敲玻璃门，李赫宰应声回头。

带着一如既往的冷漠，李赫宰很快又转过头整理起自己的东西，只是背着人大声说了句，  
“进来吧。”

没有其他的问候，在李东海走到李赫宰面前的时候，李赫宰只是说了一声，  
“好了，脱衣服吧。”

李东海脱好了衣服，按照李赫宰的要求在花间的灰色绒布上躺下，一手撑着脑袋，一手轻触眼前的鲜花，李东海不知道这是怎样一副绝美的画面。他的肌肉线条流畅而又均匀，因为第一次这样长时间的裸露在别人面前而紧张得有些紧绷。白嫩的肤色在五颜六色的鲜花中更显得纯净。他的眼神中带着些许怯意，些许害羞，些许彷徨还有些许渴望，像是猎人追赶下的小鹿那般湿漉漉的，不知道该望向哪里。他的脸上带着红晕，不亚于四周鲜花的娇怯。他从眉眼透露出的些许不安使得他故作镇定一动不动的模样更为令人怜爱。李东海先是看着墙角处堆着的画，静物的，人物的都有。李赫宰的笔触很细腻，每一个细节每一个纹路都被一丝不苟地勾勒出来。他选用的色调并不单一，根据场景的不同，冷暖切换着。李东海欣赏了一圈，发觉他从未画过人体，而自己应该是李赫宰第一次的尝试。

眼神故作游离地绕了一圈，终于忍不住落在了李赫宰身上。李赫宰坐在画架前，画板挡住了他的身体以及半张脸。李赫宰的眼神与以往不同，明亮地闪烁着，仿佛像是有一团火在他的眼底燃烧着。李东海知道那是他创作的热情。倘若有一天，李赫宰用这种神情看向他，不是在他作为他的画中的模特的时候，那该是多么美好。

突然，李赫宰皱了皱眉头站起，走到李东海面前，弯下腰。李赫宰的脸离得不远不近，看着李东海仔细地端详了一下。  
“头稍微低一点下来，看向花，不要看我。”语气中尽是不解风情。

本是一句泼冷水的话语，但李东海不知道怎么的，身体仿佛是不接受控制了一般。或许是因为李赫宰那琢磨不透的眼神，或许是他那张张合合的红唇，或许是他那与身俱来的能征服一切的带着些许压迫却创造出更多吸引力的磁场。总之，李东海用手肘微微撑起身体，仰起头在人还没有离开的那一刻，吻了上去。

时间好像定格在那一刻了，心脏像被触碰了开关，发了疯似的跳动着，不止是李东海的，也是李赫宰的。

06

就连神仙都克制不住的七情六欲，一个肉体凡胎怎会没有。一个吻，一秒摧灭了李赫宰建起的所有高墙，他不愿承认他想要沉迷，他不愿承认李东海温湿的呼吸和忘我的唇舌已经擒获了他想要自甘堕落的灵魂。他一把推开，带着一脸的愤怒，没有人知道，愤怒的表象下是深深的迷惘与不安。他本是一个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的人，对于感情，对于一切，他都游刃有余。他是一个骄傲的王者，向来看到的都是震慑于他的气场而低头跪拜的群臣，只是这一次他被一个没有任何武器甚至带着孩子般纯净的男人，攻打进了心里。过去的二十多年，他的心一直只会为自己而跳动，而现在、而未来，似乎再也不会是这样了。

被推倒的李东海愣了一秒，看着人愤怒的神情，手有些不知所措地抓紧了垫在地上的灰色绒布。他涨红了脸，而这红似乎有晕染全身之势，总之他觉得自己全身上下都因为羞愧而变得滚烫。他不应该这么不专业的，他只是李赫宰的模特而已。

“对不起。”李东海不再敢看向李赫宰的脸，他低下了脑袋。

看着李东海红红的鼻尖和更加湿润的眼角，李赫宰的嘴张张合合了几次，

“出去！”

倘若李东海那时候冷静一点，他便能听出这两个字，是如何第一次的没有威慑力。这无力的两个字只是李赫宰对自己做出的最后的挣扎与反击。

李赫宰看着李东海落荒而逃，他楞楞地站在那里许久，看着方才人躺着的地方。就在几分钟前还如此曼妙的画面，现在看来就好像是被风吹散的幻影。

李赫宰弯腰拾起了李东海匆忙间留下的衬衫外套，在手里，握的很紧。似乎是过了好久，他才想起了画到一半的画。他将衣服挂在椅背上，像痴傻了一般盯着自己的画布。方才的画面又重新印在眼前，心跳再一次加速，李东海嘴唇的温度似乎还没有散去，李赫宰咽了口口水，只觉得口干舌燥。他将画笔拿起又放下，最后还是没有把这幅画继续。

这一天，李赫宰画了很多画，撕了很多画，没有一幅画能够得到他的满意。他脑海的画面依旧定格在早晨，李东海仰起头亲吻他的模样。似乎再也没有一个画面能比那时更美好了，可是李赫宰不愿意承认。

07

爱情是披盖着浪漫皮囊的束缚，李赫宰一直是这样认为的。倘若没有爱情，没有家庭，他可以干任何想干的事情，不用为任何人着想，不用去负任何的责任，只要自己快活就行。他一直认为纯粹的自由是自己唯一的渴望，可是现在，他迷惘了。

已经是凌晨三点了，李赫宰依旧没有睡着。床单因为他翻来覆去而变得凌乱，他一会觉得热，一会觉得冷，也不知道是因为天气的原因还是心情的原因。不知道又过了多久，他方才迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦里也都是李东海亲吻上自己的软糯的嘴唇。早晨六点，李赫宰就又醒过来了，带着重重的的黑眼圈，无力地看向天花板。到底是哪里错了呢？帅气，洒脱，冷酷的李赫宰仿佛一瞬间成为了一个过去。

不是这样的，李赫宰内心挣扎着。爱情和肉欲，哪个更为可怕。李赫宰认为，显然是前者。那么现在自己是陷入了爱情还是肉欲呢？李赫宰愿意相信是后者。不过是一两次宣泄就结束了的事情，你怕什么呢？这样想着，李赫宰终于找回了平静，又沉沉睡了过去。

李赫宰醒来的时候已经是中午，他先去将院子的大门虚掩开。他在等一个人，李赫宰知道他会来，与其是说他的衣服落在了自己这，不如说他早已把心丢给了自己。所以说，我才不要爱情，李赫宰带着一副无所谓的表情摇了摇头。可是他不知道，当爱情到来的时候，他根本没有选择的权利，就在那一瞬间，便已然成为了爱情的奴隶，从此往后，所有的挣扎都是徒劳。

李东海抱着混乱的心绪回到宿舍，他什么也想不了，什么也干不了。浑浑噩噩了一整个晚上，直到早晨要出门的时候才发现自己的衣服忘在了李赫宰家。他似乎应该选择不去的，那只是一件普普通通并不昂贵的衬衫外套而已。被人那样地赶走，自己又如何有再过去的颜面？可是他想看到李赫宰，即便是如此，依旧迫切地想看到。

就借助衣服的由头再过去吧！向他承诺自己会更加的专业，毕竟那幅画还没有画完不是吗？他兴许会将自己留下。最后李东海还是下定了决心。他知道自己已经在这个爱情沼泽里陷得太深，他全然放弃了挣扎。

08

李东海看着虚掩着的大门，深吸了一口气，鼓足了勇气才又踏进门里。李赫宰依旧是在他的花房里，不知道在忙着些什么。阳光透过玻璃洒在他的身上，仿佛给他镀了一层金光。本来他就应该是从天上来的，李东海那时心里是这样想的。

像前一天一样，李东海敲了敲门。

“进来吧。”

这一次，李赫宰转过了身，看向他。李赫宰的脸上闪现了一抹笑，始于眼角，终于眉梢。就好像是等待了很久的野兽，而他的猎物终于自己找上了门。李东海看着李赫宰的笑愣住了。

人笑可以分为很多种。电影里的反派会有的那一种残忍的笑，亦或是天使般纯洁、甜美的笑。但李赫宰的笑两种都不符合，他的笑不带有善恶的杂念，是来自于最原始的兽性的欲望。

“傻愣着干什么？过来吧！”李赫宰说完舔了一下嘴唇。在他鲜红、灵巧而又柔软的舌头伸出来的那一刹那，李东海觉得，李赫宰舔的不是嘴唇，而是搔痒了他的灵魂，舔舐了他的心。李东海朝他走去的腿，似乎都是在微微颤抖着的。

“我。。。我是来拿衣服的。”李东海说着，手因为不知道该往哪放，而无措地小幅度地晃来晃去。

“不做我的模特了吗？”李赫宰抬了抬眉毛，那一种笑容又闪现在他的脸上。“难道，要我帮你脱衣服吗？”

李赫宰并没有给李东海反应的时间，他伸手一颗一颗揭开李东海的衬衫，退去。然后他解开皮带，却不着急脱下。他指了指李东海下身的凸起，笑着问，  
“你每一次看见我都是这样吗？”

他知道李东海要解释，但他并没有给他解释的机会，他自己似乎也急不可待了。在人的最刚刚张开想要说些什么的时候，李赫宰就吻了过去。李赫宰不得不承认他迷恋上了李东海嘴唇的触感，就像是草莓果冻一般。明明是吻的嘴唇，而兴奋感却蔓延至浑身上下的每一个角落。

李赫宰一边亲吻着，一边快速地脱下李东海的裤子。然后就像山顶的雄狮扑倒来到他脚边的绵羊一般，将人扑倒在灰色绒布上。轻笑着，啃咬、舔舐。他用身体压制着李东海，野蛮地侵略着他身上的每个角落，全然只凭着自己最原始的欲望，在李东海身上留下红红紫紫的印记。

李东海不知道该如何反应，这一切都发生的太过于突然。就这样在一瞬间展开，和昨天的记忆丝毫衔接不上。但他看到了李赫宰眼中的火苗，感受到了他炽热的呼吸，于是就这样心甘情愿地成为他口中的食物。不知道是因为疼痛还是因为过于致命的刺激，李东海泛红的眼睛不自觉地流下泪水，可他却一声不吭地接受着，甚至迎接着。李赫宰的衣服不知道什么时候，又是被谁脱去的。是李赫宰自己，还是李东海？已经在欲望中沉沦的两人，谁也不知道。

李赫宰并没有因为李东海的泪水而怜惜他，甚至连扩张都没有耐心地做好就就着润滑剂一冲到底。李东海终于因为过度的刺激和疼痛叫出了声，他的手紧紧地握着，在掌心嵌入，留下深深的指甲印。他舍不得将伤痕和疼痛留在吞食自己的野兽身上，却没有意识到奄奄一息的只是自己。

像发了狂般的野兽听到这声凄惨，突然疑惑着停了下来，微微撑起身体，他看向李东海的眼睛。李东海微红的眼睛里面写着不止是顺从和沉迷，还有忍耐与痛苦，但就像泪痕一般，并不着痕迹。李东海也看向李赫宰的眼睛，却解读不出他眼中的困惑，但他却用带着善与美的怀抱，轻轻将李赫宰揽入。就像是美神维纳斯，轻轻将困惑的猛兽揽入自己怀中。那一刹那，李赫宰看到了李东海独有的光芒，柔和的甚至带着春天花草的清香。就像柔软的棉花一般，将自己的锋芒包裹起来。事实上，到底是李东海包裹起了李赫宰的锋芒，还是李赫宰心甘情愿地自己收起了自己的锋芒，谁也搞不清楚。但是可以肯定的是，从那一刻起，李东海完完全全地进入了李赫宰的心脏，自那一刻起，他的心不再只是为李赫宰自己而疼，从此以后，在李赫宰活着的每一个瞬间，他都会因为李东海的疼痛而疼痛，因为李东海的开心而开心。维纳斯的爱情真真正正地拉开了帷幕，可是不论是维纳斯本人还是他的野兽都还没有意识到。

“我轻一点。”李赫宰放慢了速度，小心翼翼地动着。他轻轻吻着李东海的眼睛安抚，“对不起，我是第一次。”

对不起，这仿佛是李赫宰人生中第一次说出这个词。

李东海没有回应这句，而是答非所问地说道，  
“我爱你。”

李赫宰微微皱了皱眉头，他当然知道，事实上从李东海在酒吧偷偷看着他的那一天起，他就知道。只是爱他的人太多了，在这之前李东海只是其中一个而已。李赫宰没有回应，他还有着最后的倔强，他还不愿意相信自己已经完全地淹没在爱情的大海里。

李赫宰深深浅浅，有节制地抽插着，他用欣赏的眼神去看身下人沉迷的神色，愉悦地听着人舒适的呻吟，也感受着他情不自禁的颤抖。。。阳光透过玻璃将两人的炽热放大，毫无遮挡的花房，和虚掩的大门让李东海羞耻地闭上眼睛。这样的美丽仿佛不应该在人世间拥有，李赫宰看着李东海这样想道。然后他伸出手，用掌心环住身下人的硬挺，就像是抚慰自己一样，取悦着他。

李东海也不知道是因为双重的刺激还是因为人出乎意料的体贴而全身肌肉紧绷起来，微微将背弓起，他的甬道跟随上心跳的节奏紧密地收缩着，他终于将手拥上人的脖颈，就像拥住人的心一般，紧紧地搂着。在最后的冲刺下，两人同时攀登上了欲望的高峰，倾泄出他们浓稠的欲望。他们瘫软下来，却依旧紧拥着，

“你叫什么名字？”

“李东海。”

这是李赫宰第一次去问别人的名字。

09

在那之后，李赫宰和李东海躺在灰色绒布上沉默了许久。李东海如履薄冰地看着李赫宰，而李赫宰看着李东海的眼神在心中莫名的涌上一股歉意。仿佛他把自己一辈子的歉意都用在了李东海一个人的身上。

“我帮你清洗干净。”

说完李赫宰抱起李东海出了花房，走向他从来也没有别人进过的领地。

这代表他也爱我吗？李东海看着依旧不带有太多表情的人疑惑着。不知道自己该作何反应。李赫宰默默容许着李东海坦诚的目光落在自己的脸上一直不移开，甚至在心底，他很享受这样的感觉。水声轻轻地响着，他再一次轻抚着维纳斯的皮肤，将美与爱拥进他的怀里。

李东海换上了李赫宰的衣服，小心翼翼地坐在茶几边上，接过李赫宰递过来的一杯红茶，双手紧紧握着杯子，用试探的眼神看着李赫宰的眼睛，他张了张嘴，

“我还能做你的模特吗？”声音很小。

李赫宰其实想要一个人静静，他其实还想要做最后的反抗，他不想承认爱情，虽然自己已经清清楚楚知道了，他对李东海的感情已经超越了欲望。可是话到嘴边，却怎么也出不去。

那一个晚上，李东海搬进了李赫宰家，因为那一幅一直没有画完的油画。

冰山上的雪莲开放了，向着爱情，向着阳光。李赫宰还是不愿意和很多人接触，他还是喜欢有些时候独来独往。但李东海成为了他人生中的意外，成为了他人生中唯一的心甘情愿套上的枷锁。

他愿意在夜里被人紧紧地搂着，共享着体温。他愿意在绘画时，那人坐在地上，一声不吭地，时而看画，但更多的时候看着自己。他愿意那人整日里琢磨着怎么做饭，却结果把厨房里弄的一团糟。他愿意开始售卖自己从未面世的画作，然后把到账的数额放在那人的眼前，看着人崇拜的眼神偷乐。

有一天晚上，在激情过后，李东海将头埋在李赫宰的胸前，小声地说道：

“你不像你了”

“怎么？你不喜欢。”

“我喜欢，你怎么样我都喜欢。”

“那是因为你把我征服了。”李赫宰又回答起怀中人一开始的疑问。

“我吗？从见你第一眼我就被你征服了，早就跪倒在你的脚下，从何来征服你呢？”怀中的人笑笑，看着他眨巴了一下眼睛，虽然只当他的回答是玩笑，眼神里的愉悦却昭昭然地洋溢。

李赫宰也笑了笑揉了揉李东海的头发，

“你不用做任何来征服我，而我就被你所虏获了。”

那一天晚上临睡前，李赫宰还在想，裴多菲应该没有经历过真正的爱情。倘若经历过真正的爱情，那他才会发现，这个时候，生命和自由都不再重要！

李赫宰现在的画作的价格要比以前的卖得还要更高。人们都说，他的画里多了些什么。多了什么呢？只有李赫宰知道。不过仍有一幅画，李赫宰从未放到市面上，甚至也没有让李东海看过。那是在他们第一次欢愉后画的。画中两个裸体的男人坦诚相拥，身下男人的双臂流着血，眼神却柔软而沉迷。上面的男人只露出了后背，紧绷的肌肉缺少了几分侵略的野性。那是李东海刚刚抚平了李赫宰锋芒的时刻，那幅画的名字叫做维纳斯的爱情。


End file.
